Anexo:Diálogos del chat de la Frikipedia/Archivo5
La cadena de kicks * GGG agarra a A_KA de los huevos * GGG tira a A_KA sobre Dieguito * gtauser mira los dos con cara de ._. * A_KA se pone machote * Comentarinformal guarda un minuto de silencio por el pooper mas famoso de YouTube que ha dimitido u_u =-= GGG was booted from #frikipedia by A_KA (Te dije que no me hicieras daño) -.- que!!!!! que los huevos duelen el puto yutu ? =-= A_KA was booted from #frikipedia by Dieguito (a las niñas no) -->| A_KA (n=Porc@80.174.61.252.dyn.user.ono.com) has joined #frikipedia =-= Mode #frikipedia +o A_KA by ChanServ lol Que dan tits y eso -->| GGG (n=chatzill@201.251.19.121) has joined #frikipedia LOL xDDDD =-= Dieguito was booted from #frikipedia by A_KA (Eso no se hace) lol -->| Dieguito (n=Diegocon@unaffiliated/diegocon13) has joined #frikipedia =-= Mode #frikipedia +o Dieguito by ChanServ JUAS * GGG viola a A_KA * A_KA se deja violar * gtauser agarra a GGG * Comentarinformal se tapa la boca con la mano mientras se (ROFL)ea * GGG mata a A_KA metiendo un consolador en su ojete * gtauser y saca la bolsa con AK-47( que aun no lo tiene) =-= A_KA was booted from #frikipedia by Dieguito (como que no?) -->| A_KA (n=Porc@80.174.61.252.dyn.user.ono.com) has joined #frikipedia =-= Mode #frikipedia +o A_KA by ChanServ Opa Dieguito: A_KA es flagger Puede quitarte el op Solo informo Solo una amorosa guerra de kicks ._. * gtauser prepara una espada y se lo mete por la raja a GGG Comen, le estamos poniendo onda a esto. hala, dejemos que Dieguito se sienta más mayor y lo dejaremos así No, si no os detengo pero antes =-= Dieguito was booted from #frikipedia by A_KA (Eso no se hace, joder) -->| Dieguito (n=Diegocon@unaffiliated/diegocon13) has joined #frikipedia =-= Mode #frikipedia +o Dieguito by ChanServ XD XDDD xD Esto va para dialogos del chat! Que amor ._. ¿Lo qué? ._. Yo quiero ver. * A_KA le toca el culo a Dieguito * Dieguito se siente abusado * GGG mira con cara de enojo a A_KA lol homosexualismo =-= A_KA was booted from #frikipedia by Dieguito (no me toques) ElInventor jakeando el sistema sudo Traedme a Aria Giovanni y 99999999999999 billetes de 500 €. password: Hmm. * ElInventor piensa la password. ahhh EmuAGR: the password... IS THE BIRD sorry, you aren't allowed to perform this operation. * ElInventor pulsa CTRL+ALT+SHIFT+TAB+ANY KEY+ç+F13+ESC+ALT GR+Supr+INICIO y le sale una ventanita que pone "¿Desea jakear el sistema?". * ElInventor pulsa Sí. me faltan dedos Es un truquito que aprendí en la CIA. Pero no en la CIA de Yankilandia, sino en la CIA de como llamábamos a Ciarrigorrechupatutiapepeagromenagüer, el vendedor de pipas del pueblo, para abreviar. F13? Sí, a la izquierda de F14. El maestro del disfraz ElInventor tiene la habilidad de disfrazarse de otras personas cambiando de sitio una de las letras del nick menos la primera y la última para engañar al cerebro de los lectores. Por ejemplo, comentarinformal es el original. ElInventor se disfrazaría de él llamándose comeTNarinformal (y siempre una letra debajo del abecedario para que haya un tab fail como el que veremos a continuación). * ElInventor se disfraza una vez más. *** ElInventor is now known as KruhseR <-----Atención, no es Krusher, sino Kruhser, con la H antes de la S. stop clonning <KruhseR (ElInventor)> Jijiji, esto me recuerda a la película de Atrápame si puedes. *** KrusheR has been kicked by KrusheR (solo que yo sí te atrapo) *** KrusheR has joined #frikipedia *** ChanServ sets mode +o on KrusheR <KrusheR> hmm <KruhseR (ElInventor)> ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Te has confundido conmigo. *** KruhseR is now known as ElInventor Algo ha fallado Mis disfraces funcionan. * KrusheR LEGENDARY FAILURE epic failed Cadena de NIGGAS NIGGA steals the chat xD NIGGA STOLE MAH SOUL DaniMetal15: TEAM ROCKET STOLE MAH PIKACHU NIGGA STOLE MAH GIRLFRIEND SANTA_WII STOLE THAT NICK wat Dicen que para la siguiente película de Crepúsculo van a contratar a blade NIGGA STEAL MAH CHAT * Sa-chan stole the NIGGA * NIGGA feels stolen NIGGA STOLE MAH GIRLFRIEND * Nubosal stole the Sa-chan SAM SAMSTOLE NIGGA Nigga stole mah Soviet Union PARADOX NIGGA STOLE THE NAZI´S MAGIC RELIQUIES lol gtauser: xDDDDDDDDD SAM STOLE MAH NIGGA NIGGA STOLE SOMETHING Another Combat Combatientes: PadreAstaroth, Comentarinformal, Lechona, ComenBOT !diccio comentarios informales La palabra comentarios informales no está en el diccionario. XD PUTA RAE TOOOOOOOMA COMENTO No, qué digo... PUTA LECHONA, GTFO U AND UR MADAFACKER, GRAND...! * Comentarinformal se pone a fostiarla Comentarinformal: el diccio es de la RAE Asi que TOMA PadreAstharoth: ._.? No me la afosties Desde luego, buscar dos palabras como una dudo que dara resultado Que despues te porculizo por todo el comentario 9_9 PadreAstharoth: GTFO Comentarinformal: NO U Que la gusta que la peguen Si no no sería tan guarra ~~ xD Te consta que em gusta que me peguen? Si Y, para terminar de joderla, eres una puta analfabeta Pues no :| Si claro SHago mejores comentarios que tu JODER, SI ES QUE SE DELATA A SI MISMO uuuuuuuuuuuuu Lechona: Yo al menos los hago SIN FALTAS, o las corrijo ;) * Lechona viola a Comentarinformal xD Pero si es teah ._. Sabes que es un dildo,v erdad? gñap Analcleto PadreAstharoth: Créeme que se me ha ocurrido una ofensiva informal MUY informal Comentarinformal: no me molestes, que estoy sensible Anacleto: No se, lo del comentarINFORMAL es de coña, eh.... *FACEPALM* lol gta: Eso se cree Porque.... * Lechona viola a gta pa ti tambien hay * ComenBOT STOLE TEH VIRGINITY STOLEN FROM LECHONA Buen chico. Ahora damelo NIGGERR STOLE MAH VIRGINITY * ComenBOT da a Comentarinformal su virginidad * PadreAstharoth afostia a ComenBOT * Comentarinformal afostia a Lechona * PadreAstharoth afostia a Comentarinformal * Comentarinformal afostia a PadreAstharoth * PadreAstharoth afostia a Comentarinformal * ComenBOT afostia a Lechona * Comentarinformal afostia a PadreAstharoth * Lechona viola a ComenBOT * PadreAstharoth afostia a Comentarinformal * Comentarinformal afostia a PadreAstharoth * ComenBOT mete un tronco por el ano de Lechona para que se vaya a tomar por culo * Lechona afostia a ComenBOT con tang * ComenBOT afostia a Lechona con una maza Anacleto: no * Lechona afostia a ComenBOT con Comentarinformal http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Archivo:Imbeciles.gif Descriptivo * Comentarinformal agradece que en el server haya friendly fire y no se hagan daño Mexicanos... * Comentarinformal coge a StatsGirl y afostia a Lechona y PadreAstharoth ._. C-COMBO Anacleto: Pues hable bien, mexicano * Lechona porculiza a ComenBOT con StatsGirl y mete un PavoReal en Comentarinformal TOMA * Comentarinformal se come el Pavo Real (OM NOM NOM ) BRAVOS DELICIOUS! Te va a doler Al final, por razones extrañas sepsuales se reconciliaron uno al otro. Escopetas cargadas e_e Vivan los dobles sentidos <+kenken> ah, cagando, crei que decia cargando <+kenken> estaba cargando la escopeta 9.9 <+kenken> es que tiene una de esas de trombón <+Dar_Loki> KhazikeKhashondo: no eso lo ahgo de noche, yo estaba cagando y joder, he cagao pero bien, he tirado una bomba nucelar XD <@KhazikeKhashondo> La mía siempre está cargada. =D <+Dar_Loki> dios, ya me lo he imaginado * Dar_Loki pota * KhazikeKhashondo dispara a Dar_Loki <@KhazikeKhashondo> ¿Ves? <@KhazikeKhashondo> xD <+Dar_Loki> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD <@KhazikeKhashondo> Por cierto, ¿echarás en falta ese bazo? OMG Discusion frikipedica sobre gays niggers regatoneros canis y cristianos XD <@Prototype> y luego está... cristiana seguro <+Santa_wii> pero si son miticos O.O green day reggeaton, flamenco, house <+Santa_wii> cristiana??????????????????????????????? O.O <@Prototype> xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD <@Prototype> O.o <@Prototype> aaaaaaarghç xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD <@Prototype> csaldfchndfcvldsvcdsvcjkdas ncdsjkcas kñcjas seguro escucha eso <+Santa_wii> dios O.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO <@Prototype> asdhcndaskcjbdascl <+LeFleur> GTFO NAO NAO NAO <@Prototype> ._. <+Santa_wii> pero niña tu como puedes escuchar eso O.O jajajaajaj no os gusta o qué? * Prototype torna la cara seria a mi no <+Santa_wii> pero pero pero si esa musica te destroza el cerebro <@Prototype> paula: Por favor... <@Prototype> Abandona el chat... bueno también escucho rap y r&b prefiero el BLACK METAL <+Santa_wii> no entiendo como una mujer puede escuchar reggeaton <@Prototype> nao... <+LeFleur> ELLA ES EL ANTI PEPE <+Santa_wii> es degradante <@Prototype> NAO! .__________. y la musica catolica al reves * Prototype agarra las kickboots <+Santa_wii> ROCK joder todo se resume en ROCK el reggeaton está muy bien para bailar nubosal * Prototype agarra el banhammer TU PUTA MADRe <+LeFleur> NOOO!!! <@Prototype> paula: No sigas! <+Santa_wii> paula pero pone a las mujeres como simples objetos sexuales y como putas ES UNA CANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII <+LeFleur> decidle que se calle no, <+Daer_softcombat> GTFO Santa_wii: no somos eso? D:ç <+Santa_wii> si quieres bailar baila salsa por dios XD <@Prototype> Mora: xD * gta_jodido lanza cabras a Paula <+Santa_wii> Mora, no, bienvenida al siglo 21 XD yo no soy un simple objeto sexual xD callate o patada en los cojones <+LeFleur> Daer: sacamos ya las espadas, pero no las de softcombat <+Santa_wii> paula pues el reaggeton dice que si XD * Prototype saca el banhammer xDd <@Prototype> LeFleur: Esto es más efectivo <@Prototype> xD <+Santa_wii> Prototype che <+Santa_wii> que no se ha metido con nadie <@Prototype> Santa_wii: Es broma teah ;) <+Santa_wii> :P <+Daer_softcombat> LeFleur: si * Santa_wii saca la katana que tiene en su cuarto a mi los chicos con los que he estado me quieren por mi físico lo primero para follrme pero cuando me conocen mme quieren por mi persona asique no soy un objeto sexual * Daer_softcombat prepara su souledge ni veo a las chicas así * gta_jodido prepara su daga <+Daer_softcombat> paula: let's have sex! <+Santa_wii> paula no digo que lo seas, digo que el reaggeton dice que las mujeres lo son <+Santa_wii> Daer_softcombat quieto ¬¬U * LeFleur se transforma en un paladin nivel 80 con aramadura epica y una maza que quita un cojon de vida ya lo se.. pero no sé.. está bien para bailar.. tiene ritmo nosé.. y te da autoestima jaja los catolicos son homofomo callate <+Santa_wii> paula te da autoestima que te llamen puta? XD no soy homofoma * gta_jodido saca su cruz invertida * Santa_wii es anticristiana, pero pasa de meterse en polémicas no me llaman puta <+Santa_wii> la música que escuchas si cowan n=Otilio@47.Red-88-1-229.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net has quit http://www.frikipedia.es , la enciclopedia EXTREMADAMENTE seria" pero hay distinto tipo de reggaeton samstamente DIOX me imagino a nick estar aqui <+LeFleur> Santa: dejala es lo que tiene la incultura y el no saber lo que escuchas * Prototype saca su Jian <+Santa_wii> tio por qué diablos no esta ken? XD a el le gustaría esto Paula el puto reguetón se escribe asi y punto xD <+Daer_softcombat> se escribe reGAYton gta_jodido Santa_wii y a niko jajaajajaj xDDDDDDD <+Santa_wii> dios niko.................... pues ole los gays y las lesbianas <+Santa_wii> que alguien guarde esto y se lo pase XD y los bii <+Santa_wii> paula y los bisexuales :) * Santa_wii es bi :) <+LeFleur> y no se te olvide socios del celta ElInventor se libra de un n00b pesado TequenoFriki: Hay una forma de hackear el chat y hacerte op. ERES COMO UN SHERLOCK HOLMES :'( Op? <Prototype> Exactamente... Op son los que tienen el @ junto al nombre. Ahh si Fíjate. Tienes que poner /part TequenoFriki +o yto de tarragonaa <Prototype> (Barcelona la de Venezuela, no la de Espiña) <Prototype> Entonces, ¿de qué parte? gta: yo shi como :D *** TequenoFriki has left #frikipedia ("Tequeno Friki +o") Un n00b menos. Scout BONK para ligar Bobby_Brown hablaba de una tia buenorra a la que se podría tirar si su plan salía bien. así que a ver si tengo posibilidades * Bobby_Brown le pone siete estampitas a Frank Zappa * Bobby_Brown reza Bobby_Brown: Como siempre aconsejo, recuerda el plan B. el cuál? La B es de botella, y se subdivide en dos secciones. B.1 Emborracharla con el contenido de la botella. Si opone resistencia, B.2 Golpearle la cabeza con la botella vacía. XD lol xD Yo normalmente empiezo por el B.2 ElInventor: así nunca lo has conseguido vete de putas, es una buena opción Es que irme de putas vale dinero, y de la otra forma me sale gratis. La botella la cojo de un contenedor de vidrio. BONK Vendedores comerciales de antaño Wolfie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Rascaculos! ¡Rascaculos! wolfieee :D me cago en dios, me cago en la puta, pero sobre todo me cago en ti, inventor ¡Quitadepre! o.. ostias ya que bonito ¡Rascaculos! (L) ¡Quitadepres! ¡Rascaculos! ¡vomito de paris hilton! * Matyas ase competencia a ei ¡Rascaculos! ¡Quitadepres! ¡Rascaculos! ¡Quitapenas! ¡Rascaculos! ¡Faggotry! ¡morrongo! ¡Rascaculos! ¡Quitapenas! ¡Rascaculos! ¡Faggotry! ¡morrongo! ¡Rascaculos! KhazikeKhashondo: no vas a hacer nada? kenken: si me avisas antes antes lo hago. Esto es Trollilandia Rascaculos. :( Categoría:Humor interno